<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>End of an Era, Start of a Legend by KizaKurosaki15</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574964">End of an Era, Start of a Legend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaKurosaki15/pseuds/KizaKurosaki15'>KizaKurosaki15</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TWEWY AU [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Durarara!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, twewy au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:27:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaKurosaki15/pseuds/KizaKurosaki15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So this was how it started.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akabayashi Mizuki &amp; Orihara Izaya, Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, Orihara Izaya &amp; Shiki Haruya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TWEWY AU [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1258649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>End of an Era, Start of a Legend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When he gets the news it was like being thrown into a frozen lake. He had been having a friendly banter with Shinra, Shizuo and Celty chatting to each other and ignoring their significant other. But when Akabayashi had walked up to the group, a look of sorrow on his face, Izaya had believed it was due to something else. Not that Shiki had died. At first, Izaya thought it was joke, he and Akabayashi loved to take jabs at each other like that. But when the man stood there silently, the look of sadness never leaving his face, it became harder and harder to believe this was a joke. </p><p>He didn't know who had put their hand on his shoulder, he didn't bother looking. He slapped the hand away, reaching up and grabbing the front of thr older man's shirt. Begging him to tell him this was a joke, that Shiki was completely fine, that the man was at his home or in the UG going about his business as he usually did. He grew increasingly upset as the seconds ticked by and Akabayashi still didn't call the entire situation off as a joke. At what point had he started yelling, he couldn't say. At what point did the tears of sorrow, anger and utter hurt start flowing down his cheeks, he also couldn't say. </p><p>He found himself falling to his knees, dragging the Awakusu-Kai executive with him as he hung his head low and sobbed. He didn't care if it was in the middle of the street, he didn't care if he was attracting attention, he didn't care for anyone or anything at the moment. Shiki was dead. He was gone, not in the UG, not in the RG. The man who had taken him and his sisters in was gone for good and it was so sudden and out of nowhere Izaya didn't even have time to brace himself for it. Some stupid and childish part of him truely believed Shiki would live forever. That the man could cheat death and things would be fine. Some part of him had been stupid enough to allow himself to think like that and now here he was, suffering the consequences of it. He clung to Akabayashi's shirt, sobbing out half choked pleas for all of this to be some kind of joke, some kind of dream. Heart wrenching cries and demands that Akabayashi tell him that Shiki was fine, completely and utterly fine in the UG, sitting in his luxury lounge, sipping on a glass of Whiskey on the rocks as he watched the game unfold in the city streets below. </p><p>Akabayashi could not tell him any of those things. he didn't tell him any of those things, instead he merely held onto the younger man, as if trying to physically hold him together. He didn't speak, didn't utter a sound. And the silence was killing him. But there was nothing more to say, he loved and cared for Shiki as much as Izaya and the twins did. The pain Izaya eas feeling, was the same pain he was feeling in that moment. Akabayashi had managed to get Izaya back on his feet, took him to the UG from there, told the others to not wait up on them. He knew Shizuo was not keen on leaving his clearly distraught partner alone, Shinra not looking to keen on it either. But for now, this was a situation for him and Izaya to deal with alone along with members of Shiki's family and other Awakusu-Kai members. </p><p>It took a day to arrange a funeral service. It had been beautiful. But everyone who attended could agree that the people most affected by the man's death had been Akabayashi, and the Orihara kids. The twins openly wept, clinging to their older brother as the casket was lowered into the ground. It wasn't a shock to anyone that Izaya hadn't she'd a single tear during the service, though his eyes were rimmed red and puffy from the endless crying from the night before. Anyone could see how upset Akabayashi and Kine were as well. The two men stuck close to the Orihara family during the entire service. After the service, no one saw the group for days. Only getting updates from people like Shizuo and Celty that they were as alright as they could be. The eventually resurfaced, stoned face, and seeming cold as the finished up gathering Shiki's belongings. </p><p>That day Izaya had another breakdown, especially when he found the man's gold colored ring he always used to wear on his index finger. He replaced one of his silver ones with that gold ring. Everyone noticed, but no one said anything about it. Many of his old books made themselves at home in Izaya's apartment, sitting with the collect some of books Izaya owned. Old documents, folders binders and computers had been rather tricky to get from the Awakusu-Kai. Considering he was an executive and Izaya was merely their informant. But with some convincing from Akabayashi and Kine, those now sat in Izaya's apartment as well. On some days, it was easy for Izaya to look through everything and sort out what was to be destroyed, handed back to the Awakusu-Kai or kept. Other days, he couldn't even look at the objects, preferring to stay over at Shizuo's apartment. Then there were the days where Izaya seemed to be on a war path, tracking down Shiki's old enemies, and ruining every aspect of their lives as he saw fit until Shizuo would find him starting up fights with the local gangs. </p><p>It had been a week or two later when Izaya finally found the guts to go to the UG. Akabayashi had been the acting composer until Izaya deemed himself ready to take over. It was hard, Izaya had stated it many times before that he had no idea how Shiki could run the UG as well as he did. He feared he would never be able to do so like he did. And Akabayashi had agreed with him, not because he believed he couldnt do it, but because logically Izaya wasn't Shiki. He was him and he was in charge of running the UG how he saw fit. It had been a touching moment for the two. Izaya went to him alot after that when it came to deciding what to do with the UG. Izaya spent a lot of days in the UG, for a while Izaya hadnt had the chance of seeing Shizuo as often as he would have liked.</p><p>When Izaya finally did see Shizuo again, they spent that day in the UG, up I the lounge, Izaya sitting across his lap, head resting on his shoulder and he finally allowed himself some decent sleep since Shiki's sudden passing. Akabayashi had walked in, told Shizuo to take Izaya home for a few days, that he would hold down the fort in the UG. Shizuo didn't need to be told twice. When Izaya opened his eyes to find himself laying on a all to familiar mattress, covered by a warm, thick blanket and tucked up against Shizuo's chest, he didn't question how or when he got here. He didn't need to, nor did he have the energy to. </p><p>"Akabayashi said he'd take care of the UG for a few days. So you and will be staying here for a while." Izaya huffed at his words but nodded anyway, he felt the bigger male tighten his arms around him for a moment. "He'd be proud of you." Izaya let out a shuddering breath, nodding slowly. Maybe he would be, maybe Shiki would give him a few tips, some secrets that helped him run the UG for as long as he did. "I think he'd be proud of how your running the UG."</p><p>"Yeah...I hope so." He whispered softly, moving his hand and lacing his and Shizuo's fingers together. "I hope so."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>